The present invention relates to a secondary battery and a capacitor, more particularly utilizing an indole compound as an active material of an electrode and a proton as a charge carrier.
Indole polymers are known as excellent materials for an active material of electrode in the light of electromotive force and capacity. However, the battery wherein the indole polymers are utilized as an active material has not been satisfactory in the light of a rapid charge and discharge and a cycle characteristic.
According to the present invention, a battery and a capacitor which may provide an excellent high rate and cycle characteristic as well as sufficient electromotive force and capacity can be provided.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the invention provides a secondary battery and a capacitor having an active material of an electrode comprising a trimer compound comprising three units of indole or indole derivatives in condensed ring form, wherein the second position and the third position of each unit form a six-membered ring, and a proton which can be utilized as a charge carrier of the trimer compound.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the invention provides a secondary battery and a capacitor comprising:
a first electrode with a first electrode active material;
a second electrode with a second electrode active material; and
an electrolyte intermediate between the first electrode and the second electrode, the electrolyte including a proton source material;
wherein the first electrode active material and the second electrode active material undergo a reversible oxidation-reduction reaction, and
both or one of the first and second electrode active materials comprise a trimer compound comprising three units of indole or indole derivatives in condensed ring form, wherein the second position and the third position of each unit form a six-membered ring.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the invention provides a secondary battery and a capacitor, wherein the receipt and release of electrons in accordance with the oxidation-reduction reaction of the trimer compound are carried out only by the bonding and elimination of the proton bonded to the trimer compound.